Harry Potter and the Hall of Memories
by Mystical Me
Summary: This is about Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts, and begins in the holidays. Mysterious things happen, both during the holidays and at Hogwarts. I hope that you enjoy!
1. The Horrible Holidays

Harry Potter and the hall of Memories.  
A/N Well, hello all. This is my first fan fic, so please be nice when you review it.   
If you don't like it, could you please tell me how I could improve it? Thanks, Mystical Me.  
Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter and Hogwarts stuff, but I own the   
plot.  
  
Harry Potter and the hall of Memories part 1.  
Tap. Tap. TAP!   
"  
Huh?" Harry Potter suddenly woke up to this tapping noise. He sat up, put his glasses on  
and looked around his room. Well, it wasn't really his room, but he slept there and kept   
his few muggle possessions in there. All of his other possessions, including his   
invisibility cloak, firebolt and Maundres map, were all kept in a trunk at the end of his  
bed. These were the only signs that some one else actually used this room. The room was   
actually his cousin Dudley's 2nd bedroom, where he kept the things that either wouldn't   
fit into his first bedroom, he had broken or they were books, which look as if they had   
never been touched.  
  
TAP TAP TAP! Harry looked around to find the source of this noise, which became apparent   
straight away. An owl was tapping at his closed window, with a large envelope attached to  
it. He got up and opened the window, and the large owl soared in and landed on the   
bookcase. Harry took the envelope off of the owl's leg, the opened his own owl's,   
(Hedwig), cage. The owl flew over and took a quick drink, before flying out of the window,  
over the house roofs, then out of sight. Once he could not see the owl any more, he turned  
the envelope over and saw the Hogwarts crest, ('H'), and tore the envelope open.   
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International   
Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
As you are well aware, this year you are about to begin your fifth year at  
Hogwarts. I don't feel I need to tell you about this year, as I am aware that you will   
remember the events that took place towards the end of last year, and what that means for  
you.  
  
You will not be put under any special guard, as I am absolutely certain that you will do   
you best to stay out of trouble this year. So, therefore it my duty to inform you that   
this year all of the teaching staff and myself are going to try and make it as normal year  
for you and you fellow students as it can be.   
  
Enclosed is a list of all the nessaciary books and equipment. Term starts on 1 September.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster.  
  
Harry went on to the second piece of parchment, shocked and amazed that he had actually   
gotten a letter from Professor Dumbledore. Usually,   
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Uniform:  
The fifth year uniform has not changed.   
  
Set Books:  
All fifth year students are required the following:  
  
The Intermediate book of spells (grade 5) by Miranda Goshwank  
Intermediate Defense against the Dark Arts by D. Fence  
The Sky and the Stars by L. O. King  
Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
Potions and Antidotes by S. Pill  
Wild magical plants, and how to handle them by Gar Den  
A history of Magic 5 by Albert Waffling  
  
Other Equipment:  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 4)  
1 set glass or crysta phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
  
"Ok." Harry said out loud. He was surprised at some of the things he would be needing. The  
Intermediate Defiance against the Dark Arts book came as no surprise. But, The Sky and the  
Stars was a bit unusual, as Harry had decided to drop Divination. But, he soon figured out,  
it was probably for Astronomy, one of the subjects that he has chosen. Transfiguration,   
Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, (sigh), History of Magic, Herbeology and   
Divination would have made a full timetable. But, as he had just dropped Divination,   
his timetable had a few spares in it, which would come in handy.  
Harry then realized that Dudley would be needing some new things for school as well, and   
maybe he could get a ride into London with them, and find his own way back.   
  
Harry looked at his clock, and saw it was 6:57 am.   
  
"Time for breakfast."  
He thought, so he got up, dressed, and went downstairs to where the Dursley's were all   
sitting. Uncle Vernon, while he wouldn't have been called fat, he was chubby. He had a   
large, bushy moustache, very little neck, and it seemed to be his soul purpose to tell   
Harry every chance he got that he needed a haircut. Then, there was Aunt Petunia, who   
looked like she was skin and bone compared to her husband and son, Dudley, who hadn't put  
on any weight, as Aunt Petunia had happily announced the night before. Harry felt that he  
hadn't lost any weight either, as he had tried to point out, but was talked over by Uncle  
Vernon who suddenly started talking about the weather.   
They all looked different, and could hardly agree on anything, but they all agreed on one  
thing: Harry. True, Dudley now completely ignored him, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon only  
talked to him when absolutely necessary, but this was better than being ignored completely,  
he supposed.   
  
"Morning." Harry said to everyone. He got a Grunt from Uncle Vernon, and a disapproving   
'tut' from Aunt Petunia. Dudley continued to eat as if nothing had happened.   
  
"When are you going to get Dudley's school things?" Harry tried, and was surprised when   
he got an answer.  
"Day after tomorrow," Uncle Vernon said, then added suspiciously, "Why?"  
  
"Ohh, its just that I got my letter from Hog- I mean, school, this morning and I need to   
get some new things." Harry said, throwing caution into the wind.  
Then, Dudley looked up and asked, well, demanded " Can I go with him?"  
"What?" said Uncle Vernon and Harry together.  
"Why?" Uncle Vernon asked immediately.  
"I just want to know where freaks do their shopping, and what sort of things are on the   
market." Then, noticing the look on Harry's face, he added, "It should be fun."  
"No." said Harry instantly, and started to make toast.   
"Well," Uncle Vernon said, "If you really want to Dudley... OK."  
"WHAT?!" Harry said, and it was obvious that Aunt Petunia was thinking the same sorts of   
things.   
"He can't come."  
"Oh, he can and will," said Uncle Vernon, a huge grin spreading across his face. It seemed  
that he had taken up his favorite hobby, making Harry as miserable as possible. "In fact,  
you can look after him for that day. And if anything goes wrong boy, watch out."  
Harry, who had been thinking about this matter, was suddenly jerked back to reality by the  
smell and the clouds of smoke that the toaster was emitting.   
"Damn." He said, and quickly got the toast, which was now pitch black, and put it into the  
bin. He got himself a bowl of safe cereal and ate it quickly.  
  
"After that, he went upstairs and lay on his bed, just thinking about the day after next.  
What had changed Dudley's mind about wizards? His first encounter with a fully grown   
wizard, well, let's just say that he came off second best, with a curly pigs tale attached  
to his rather large rear end. Then, he had eaten a 'ton-tongue' toffee, (one of his best   
friends twin brothers 'creations'), where his tongue grew to a size of four foot before   
he could allow for it to be shrunken. Surly, he would not want anything to do with wizards  
or witches. But, if he so desperately wanted, Harry could have a lot of fun with him.  
  
A/N: Well, that's the first part. I hope you enjoyed it. The next part will be about the   
trip down Diagon Ally, and the rest of the holidays. Not to mention Harry's birthday and   
some painful memories of the previous year will be re-earthed. I'll try to get the next   
one up ASAP, although your comments will make it arrive faster ::hint hint::  
  
Mystical Me 


	2. Diagon Alley

Harry Potter and the Hall of Memories  
  
A/N: Hell all and thanks a bunch for all of your reviews. I hope that you like this part   
as much as you liked my 1st part. Far out, it's annoying typing in Notepad. Oh well, c'est  
la vie! So, here's the story that you all requested.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends, Hogwarts, all that I think is mine is  
the plot.  
  
Harry Potter and the Hall of Memories part 2  
  
  
The next day went far too fast for Harry's liking. Not only would he have to be with his  
cousin for the whole day, but he would have to take him to Diagon Alley, and who knows  
what might happen to him there? "Oh well," he sighed, and began to make a list of what  
he would be needing and where to get them from.  
  
  
"Lets see... ummm.. The Intermediate book of spells (grade 5) Intermediate Defence against  
the Dark Arts, The Sky and the Stars, Intermediate Transfiguration, Potions and Antidotes,  
Wild magical plants, and how to handle and A History of Magic 5 I can get from Flourish  
and Blotts, ummm, a standard size 4 cauldron.... Why do we need that?" He thought, then  
"Well, ummm, I suppose I'll have to go to the caldron shop for that. Ok, so, I'll need to   
visit the Apothecary for some new potion ingredients, and that should be it." Then, all   
of a sudden, he saw Dudley standing at his door, listing to his every word.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked, surprised and shocked at Dudley be voluntarily near him.  
"What utter nonsense are you talking about?" He asked, then invited himself into Harry's,  
well, his 2nd bedroom.   
"What on Earth are you talking about, Dudley?" Harry said, as he was shocked that Dudley  
was in his bedroom.  
"Well, a 4 cauldron, or something, and all of those books. Where are you going, to a mad   
house or something?!" He said, laughing at his own joke.  
"Dudley, is you don't leave, then I'll get Sirus to come over and turn you into a frog,  
or a beetle or something, so I can stand on you."  
Dudley looked very shocked at this, and started spluttering "what? You wouldn't dare!"  
"Look, it's bad enough that I have to spend an entire day with you tomorrow, but I have to   
take you to the only place that I can get away from you." With that, Dudley got up and  
left the room, a great big sag in the bed where he was sitting.  
  
*  
Harry woke up at 5 am the next morning, and was sorely tempted to wake up Dudley, telling   
him that we need an early start. But, once a bit of thought was put into it, he decided  
the only way he was going to survive was by keeping Dudley as 'happy' as possible. So, he   
went downstairs to breakfast at 6 am, and was surprised to see the Dursley's actually   
awake.   
"What time are we leaving?" he asked, wondering how long he had to get ready.  
"At about 11, and you'd better be ready." Uncle Vernon said, though bitterly.  
"Ok." and he hurried a bowl of cereal. (he wouldn't touch the toaster.) Then, he got up   
and went into his room. There, he sent Hedwig out with a note to Ron.  
  
Hey Ron.  
I'm going into Diagon Alley today. My Uncle is making me take Dudley with me! I  
can't believe that! Oh well, I might see you in there, if not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts  
Express.   
  
See you later!  
  
Harry.  
  
As he was watching Hedwig fly out and into the sky, he wished that he had two Owls' for   
times like this, as he would have liked to written to Hermione as well. But, he only had   
one Owl, so, Hermione would have to wait. He would write to her that evening.   
  
So, 11 o'clock rolled around and the Dursley's and Harry were in the car, going into   
London. When they go there, Aunt Petunia gave Dudley a big hug and 20 pounds. (A/N: sorry,   
I'm Australian, and the currency here is in dollars. So, I'm not sure if 20 pounds is  
much :O))   
"There you go Dudley. Hope that's enough." Aunt Petunia said, and Uncle Vernon soon cut  
across her.  
"What can you buy for 20 pounds there, boy?" He shot at Harry.   
"Umm, I'm not sure." He lied quickly. True, he didn't know how much a pound was worth  
in the wizarding world, but he wasn't going to let Dudley buy much while they were there.  
"Ok. Well, better be off, gotta find the entrance." Harry said, trying to scare the   
Dursley's, especially Dudley.  
"Wh-What?" Dudley stuttered. "You don't' know how to get to that freak place?"  
"Oh, yea I do, it'll just take a bit of looking. Oh well, best be off. Com on, Dudley!"  
  
And with that, they were off. Harry started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron, a tiny,   
grubby looking pub, that was apparently famous. They entered, Dudley earning a lot of  
stares, but no one questioned him. Harry pulled out his wand and went three up, two  
across, and tapped the wall three times.  
"What are you doing that for?" Dudley hounded.  
"You'll see." Harry replied, and soon enough, the wall opened into the large archway  
that went into Diagon Alley.  
"Is this it?" Dudley asked in amazement.  
"Yes. Lets see, we'll need to go to Gringotts first." Then, seeing the look on Dudley's   
face, "The bank, in other words."  
  
So, they walked to Gringotts, and Harry saw Dudley's mouth drop. Harry thought it looked   
difficult as he had so many chins.   
"Why are we at a bank?" Dudley asked, and then sniped, "You don't have any money."  
Harry chose to ignore this, and went up to the counter and asked for the vault that his   
key opened. The Goblin took them into a cart, and then saw Dudley, got him his own cart   
and attached it to the end of the one he and Harry would be riding in. They went down at   
breath taking speed, and once the safe was opened, Harry was satisfied with the look  
on Dudley's face.   
"Wh-wh-who's iiiiis that?" He squeaked out.  
"Mine. Well, my parents left it for me." Then, they left if for me, anyway."  
"Ohh. Ok."   
When they got back up to the counter, Harry took Dudley's 20 pounds and changed it into   
3 Galleons, 13 silver Sickles and 20 Knuts, then gave it to Dudley.  
"What is this?" he asked, looking at the little coins.  
"That's our money," he explained. "I'm hungry. Let's go and have lunch."  
Harry only said this to get Dudley's mind away from the money he used to have, and what   
had now. And, he was feeling a little hungry.   
  
Half an hour later they had eaten lunch, and Harry had taunted Dudley with the large ice-  
cream that he had bought himself while Dudley was looking at a shop window.  
"Where did you get that from? I didn't know there was ice-cream here!"  
"Ohh, Dudley, as much as I would like to let you buy one, what would Aunt Petunia say? I  
mean, this isn't part of you diet, is it?" Then, he went into the book shop with a   
spluttering Dudley following him. When he got there, he told the shopkeeper what he  
needed, bought them, and went out of the shop. Then, he realised that Dudley hadn't   
followed him out. He turned around and pulled him out: he was looking at a love spell  
book.   
"Look, Dudley, you couldn't make any of those work if you tried!" He told Dudley, who  
stormed out in a huff. Harry bought some more potions ingredients, and a new cauldron,  
then, as they were about to leave, Harry saw Dudley looking around, as if he was trying  
to find someone.   
"Dudley, who are you looking for?" His question was answered immediately, because Dudley  
had a look of Triumph on his face. Harry whirled around and saw Pansy Parkinson, one of   
his least favourite Slytherins, walking towards Dudley.  
"Hhhhhhelllllo, Pansy." Dudley said, but it didn't sound like Dudley, it sounded like he  
was a lot older. And, Harry noticed, his eyes looked different. Not mean and hollow like  
normal, but soft, and caring. Pansy took one look at Harry and started to turn around.  
"Pansy! Wait! Where are you going?" Dudley asked, and Pansy replied  
"Dudley, your related to, well, him." And she shot a nasty glance at Harry.  
"But, that doesn't make anything between us different, does it?" Dudley said.  
Suddenly, Harry worked it out. Dudley had been writing to Pansy through the school year,  
and they decided to meet here today. Now that they had, Harry decided that it was time to   
go. Also, he was beginning to feel sick.  
"Come on, let's go Dudley."  
"NO." Dudley said, then said, "I'm not going anywhere."  
"Then I'll leave you here." Harry said, getting sick of hearing Dudley's voice.  
"What are you going to do, kill me like you did that Cedric guy? I know all about that   
little mishap."  
Suddenly, Harry felt an enormous pang of guilt. Yes, it was true that Cedric had died  
the previous year, but it hadn't been anyone's fault. Well, except for Lord Voldemort.  
"How dare you! How dare you say something like that to me?!" Harry found himself yelling,  
and feeling as though he was about to start crying, he turned around and exited to the   
Leaky Cauldron. But, before he had the chance to seal it up, Dudley came through, and ran   
out of the door, and into the muggle street. Harry hurried after him, and found himself   
running into Uncle Vernon, who was wearing a frown unlike anything Harry had ever seen   
on his face.   
"Car. Now." And one long car trip later, they were back at 4 Privet Drive.  
  
A/N: Well, I sorta lied at the end of my last story, because Harry didn't have his   
birthday in this part, but I promise that he will next part. Harry will have another  
completely ignored birthday from the Dursley's, and he will be on the Hogwarts express,  
going to school when an awful truth rears its ugly head. I'm not sure when I'll have the   
time to write the next part, seeing as I start school tomorrow. Oh well, I'll manage. But,  
remember, the more reviews, the faster the story ::hint hint hint::  
  
Mystical me.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Dreams- PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW ME!!!!!

Harry Potter and the Hall of Memories  
  
A/N: Hey all! How are you all? I've very good, thankz a bunch for asking. I started school  
the day before yesterday, and, well, this is the first opportunity that I've had to type!   
Gee my life is hectic! Oh well. I'll go now and let you lovely people read my fantabulous  
story!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends, Hogwarts, all that I think is   
mine is the plot.  
  
Harry Potter and the Hall of Memories part 3  
  
  
When Harry got home he stormed straight upstairs and slammed the door, causing one of the   
framed "glass" paintings to fall to the ground and shatter. He could hear Aunt Petunia   
and Uncle Vernon bellowing from the bottom of the stairs, but he didn't care. Now that  
he was in private, he burst into tears. All of a sudden, he found himself rampaging   
around the room like a bull, turning bookshelves over and spilling the contents everywhere,  
and breaking all of the things in there for the second, third and even fourth time. Then,  
he collapsed onto his bed and started to pound his pillow, tears making everything blurry.  
  
Then, in came the Dursley's, and with an astounding BOOM!!! Dudley fell down to the ground,  
tripping over something unrecognisable. Serves him right, Harry though, fighting to stop  
and keep back tears.   
"What the hell happened here?" Uncle Vernon roared. "You'll be sorry for this boy, there's  
going to be hell to pay for this!" and he was breathing very rapidly as he said this.  
"Go away!" Harry choked out, still fighting to keep the tears back.  
"Why did you do this for?" Aunt Petunia started on him. "I mean, I know that you're mentally  
unstable, but this is beyond anything even imaginable." then, she seemed to ramble on about  
who knows what for about an hour, then Harry suddenly heard "And then you went and got  
some poor boy killed last..."  
"WHAT?!" Harry yelled across her, and Aunt Petunia suddenly seemed to have lost her   
voice. "How dare you? You are talking absolute trout about something you know nothing about!  
Don't you DARE ever do that again, or it's YOU who'll have hell to pay." he continued.  
"We will NOT be spoken to like that!" Uncle Vernon said  
  
Then, Harry was thinking, or rather praying, I want to be with Sirius. I want to be with  
Sirius. Then, all of a sudden, he was sitting on a chair, (and all his Hogwarts stuff and   
Hedwig), next to him. Some how, he had made himself go from Privet Drive to here. But,   
where was here?  
  
"Who?" a hoarse voice from behind him started, sounding very confused, but then suddenly   
stopped. "Harry?"  
At this, Harry wheeled around to see Professor, rather, Remus Lupin standing there.  
"Remus, who are you talkin... OH my! Harry?" said a voice Harry identified immediately  
as Sirius's, his Godfather.   
"Sirius?" Harry said, instantly trying to wipe tears from his eyes.  
"What's wrong?" He began to ask, but Remus said, "How did you get here?"  
Harry found the second question a lot easier to answer.   
"Ahhh, I don't know."  
"What? How could you not know?" Sirius started. Then, he asked, "What was happening before  
you appeared here"  
"Well, um, er..." Harry started, then decided just to lie about it: that'd be much easier.  
"The Dursley's and I were fighting and I tore my room apart. Then, Aunt Petunia stared   
about how ungrateful I was, and how I was unstable, and.... and...." Harry felt very close  
to tears now, "... and shesaidIgotCedrickilled." He said the last part very fast, but was  
sure they heard him.  
"Ok," Remus said, looking at the floor. Harry noticed that Sirius was doing the same, so  
he felt that they were looking away so that he could wipe his eyes. "What were you thinking   
after that?"  
'Good question,' Harry thought, then suddenly realised, "Umm, something about being with  
Sirius, I think."  
"Well, I'll have to check some things," Remus said, the teacher side of him shining through,  
"Ohh, did you have your wand out?"  
"No, it's still in my trunk." He answered quickly. Then, Remus got up and left the room.  
Sirius showed Harry to a spare room that he could stay in until September the 1st, and   
showed him where the shower, bathroom and towels were kept.  
"Have a good night's sleep." Sirius called as Harry got into bed.  
  
"What? Oh, no, not you. Go away!" Harry heard someone saying  
"Ohh, so you do remember me child." A different voice, much deeper, and a lot eviler sounding  
said   
"How could I forget you?" Then Harry realised that is was himself.  
"I can't see how you could." The other voice said.  
"Well, where am I?"  
"That, I cannot tell you. But, you should already know that." Harry looked around and   
recognised the place he was standing as the Chamber of Secrets.  
"Why am I here?"  
"That, I can't say either."  
"Why the hell not?" Harry replied, getting angry.  
"Because it's were you going, not where you are that's important."  
Then, Harry felt the ground dissolving beneath his very feet, and he was falling, falling,  
falling into a black death...  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.  
Then, he could hear running and a door opening...  
"Harry, Harry? Are you OK?" the voice asked, and he opened his eyes and Sirius and Remus  
were standing around his bed, both as white as his bed sheets.  
"What?" He asked. Then, he remembered.  
"You were screaming." Remus informed him. "We both came down to see why."  
"Ohh, it was a dream, a really, really bad one." Harry told them. Then, he told them about  
what had happened, and by the end they were looking shocked.  
"Ummm, Harry, do you want one of us to stay here with you?" Sirius asked.  
"No." Harry said firmly. One thing that he hated most was being 'babied' or getting special  
treatment. He could never figure out why, but he thought that it had something to do with his  
first year, and how he was considered so 'special' because of the incident with  
the Dark Lord. "I'm fine now. It was just a dream."  
Remus and Sirius looked at each other and then at Harry.  
"Well, if you say so Harry, but just remember, our doors are just down the corridor."  
"OK."  
"Goodnight, Harry. Good dreams." Remus said then left.  
"Harry, are you sur..."  
"I'm OK Sirius. Really." Harry added, seeing the look Sirius was giving him.  
"Alright. If you say so. Good night."  
"Night." Harry went back to sleep after re-assuring himself that it WAS a dream. Just a   
dream.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up early to find that the morning sunshine was blazing in   
through the window. He got up and looked out the window. Harry nearly fainted with the   
shock. He was facing out and looking at snow. Snow! Wow, Harry though. But then, he looked   
up at the sky and saw a blazing hot sun looking down on him. How strange.  
He got up and went into the kitchen, only to find that it looked as though a great big  
fire had ripped through the place. Then, he saw on top of the remains of the kitchen table,  
a note. He opened it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I'm afraid to say that I have your dear Sirius and Remus here with me. I hope that  
you don't want to see them again, because I'm afraid that you won't. By the way, TURN   
AROUND.  
  
Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry didn't want to believe the note, but then he felt a weird sensation of cold swelling  
him whole. He looked around and saw about 1 000 Dementors coming through the front door.  
"AHHH! HELP! AHHH!" but, before he could find his wand, he was falling.... falling into   
darkness... falling..... Then there was a strange light. And he swore he could here something.  
"Harry? Harry? Wake up, Harry!"  
"WHAT?" Harry said, then realising that he was obviously just a dream.   
"Are you OK Harry?" Sirius and Remus said, or was it Uncle Vernon there? He couldn't tell.  
"Who is it?"  
"You don't know who I am?" Sirius asked, sounding shocked.  
"Ummm, errrr...." but Harry didn't get to finish his sentence. He was lying on his bed, in  
a dead faint, before anyone knew anything.  
  
"I hope he's going to be alright."  
"Yea, maybe we should get Madame Pomprey in to take a look at him."  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in a different room than where he was,  
and that Remus and Sirius were standing around him, both looking very worried about something.  
"Wh-wha-what happened?" Harry asked, making them both jump.  
"You, you fainted," said Sirius, looking a lot pailer than he normally was. "We, we were going  
to get Madame Pomprey to come and take a look at you."  
"No. No, I'm fine." Harry quickly said, not wanting to see Madame Pomprey during his  
holidays. She would probably comment about how 'dangerous' he was living and insist that  
he go back to Hogwarts with her, and get lots of bed rest.  
"Are you sure?" Remus asked.  
"Yes."  
"Ohh, alright. In that case," Sirius said, still looking concerned. But, less than a second  
later, his face had a huge smile across it. "Happy Birthday Harry."  
Harry gasped and saw that Sirius was holding a large present behind his back. He handed it   
to him, and he read the card.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy 15th birthday!   
  
Love Sirius and Remus.  
  
Harry looked up and saw both Sirius and Remus looking from him to his present, as if telling  
him to open it. So, he did, and gasped. He gasped, because it looked as though it was a   
muggle jewellery box. Sirius obviously had seen the puzzled look on Harry's face, and he  
simply said "Open it." So, Harry opened the jewellery box and saw about 35 necklaces,  
20 different rings and a lot of other different jewellery.  
"Who's... what's..." Harry chocked out.  
"IT was your mother's and father's. Hold on a second.." Sirius said, and he started looking  
through the assorted rings and pulled out two of them, one obviously looking as if it were  
for a man, the other, a woman. "These are your parents' wedding rings."  
Harry took them from him, and looked at them. He joined them together, and they read "James  
and Lily, together forever.'  
"Thank you." he said, putting the box on the table and giving Sirius and Remus both hugs.  
"Has anyone seen Hedwig?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, she just got back. I think she's with the other owls." Remus said.  
"Where would that be?" Harry asked.  
"Ohh, quite right, you wouldn't have see the whole house, would you? OK, this way."  
Remus got up and leaded Harry out of the room and down a corridor. They went past about 10  
doors, and then they got to a smaller door. They went in and, sure enough, Hedwig was there.  
Pig, Ron's owl, was also there too. Harry hurried off and untied the parcels from the owls'  
legs. Instead of opening them there, Remus said that they could go back to the other room  
if he wanted. He agreed, so they went off.  
  
When Harry was in the other room, he opened his parcels from Ron and Hermione. Ron had  
gotten him a set of mini Quidditch, which Harry suspected he could make the real size.  
Hermione had gotten him another Broom Servicing kit, but this time it was the latest version  
made specifically for Firebolt's. Harry put these down on the table and started to eat his  
birthday breakfast.   
"So, how am I going to get to Kings Cross station on September 1st?" Harry enquired.  
"Umm, well, your not going on the train to get to school this year Harry." Sirius said.  
"But then, how will I get to Hogwarts?"  
"Well, there are other methods of getting there," Remus said. "The night bus, for instance."  
"Ohh, ok. when will I have to board it?"  
"You? We're both coming with you." Sirius said.   
"Really?" Harry asked, astonished.  
"Yes, really. We'll have to leave in a day and a half to be there for September 1st, so how  
about we go into Diagon alley today?" Sirius replied.  
"Ohh, I don't need to go to Diagon Alley. I've already been." Harry said, as a pang of   
pain hit his heart, and all the memories flooded back. Remus obviously had seen this, as he   
said "Oh yes, I remember you mentioning that. How about you go and pack, then?"  
"Ohh, OK." And with that Harry went to the room where he was staying, and threw his things  
into his trunk. After he checked that nothing had been broken, he carefully put his   
birthday presents away and went to bed.  
  
"No, don't, please, no!" Harry heard someone saying, nearly begging. "Don't hurt me! NO!"  
"Ron?" Harry had just realised who the voice belonged to. "RON?" He repeated. Still, no reply.  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Ron asked someone, and as Harry looked around the room  
that he was in, he could see Ron pleading with Voldemort. "Don't hurt me!"  
"Shut up you bumbling fool!" Voldemort's cruel voice replied. "You have obviously never   
experienced a pain as painful as this. Cruico." An ear-splitting boy's scream filled Harry's   
brain.   
"No. Ron. RON?" Harry tried to move closer, but he couldn't. "NO! STOP!" He yelled at   
Voldemort, but he didn't hear him. Harry closed his eyes. He wasn't going to willingly   
watch one of his best friends be tortured. Suddenly, the screaming stopped, and only  
whimpering could be heard.   
"You are a useless as your father was. And I though that was useless. Say good bye, Ronald  
Weasley."  
"No." said Ron hopelessly, as he knew what was about to happen.   
"Adava Kederva." And with one final burst of green light, Ronald Weasley closed his eyes  
for the last time.  
  
A/N: As much as I despise cliff hangers, this is all I feel I can write! And in any case,   
I haven't posted for AGES! And, I have about a 10cm square of missing skin on my knee, so  
I'm not at school. I'm doing this instead. Isn't life dull?   
  
I'm not going to threat not to do the next part if I don't get ne reviews, but they would   
be good and help me get the next part out faster.  
  
thank you,  
  
Mystical Me  



	4. To Hogwarts!

A/N: Ahhh, well, hello to all of my faithful minions. How are you all today? I am good,   
and my knee is getting a lot better, thanks to all of you out there for asking/commenting.  
Well, my school is well into session now, and I'm finding it harder and harder to try and  
find time to type. But, alas, I will continue to wright, and I hope that my grammar gets  
better.   
  
I love getting reviews, it helps me sooooo much to make my story better and better for you  
guys. I don't mind being flamed, either, because I got my first flame and I must say that  
I am appalled at the length and content. 'Good concept but poor punctuation and spelling.   
Your writing is really pitiful. I can't believe anyone could write this rubbish. You write  
like a 1st grader.' That was my first flame. If you do want to flame, please tell me why   
you don't like it, so I can make it better for you.   
  
When I first posted the third chapter, I got NO REVIEWS! I though that that was a bit   
odd, so I re-posted it and voila! Reviews! Thank you to all who reviewed. NE ways,   
I s'posse I'd better get on with it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends or Hogwarts, all that I think is   
mine is the plot.  
  
Harry Potter and the Hall of Memories part 4.  
  
"RON!" Harry yelled, and sat bolt upright in his four-poster bed. "RON? NO! STOP! RON!"  
"Harry! HARRY!" Ron was saying to him, but Harry looked as though he were in some sort of  
trance.   
"NO! Not Ron! How could you? NO!" Harry yelled, even louder this time.  
"Harry?" Ron was now fully awake, a long with half of Gryffindor house. He got up from his  
bed and went over to Harry's. "Harry?" He asked again.   
"What?" And with that, Harry snapped back into reality. "Ron? You're alive! How can you be   
alive? I must be dreaming, and while I sleep, I'm vulnerable..." And then he kept rambling   
until everybody got fed up.  
"Harry? Are you feeling OK?" Dean asked, sounding groggy, but very alarmed.  
"What? Yes, it's Ron who we should be worried about, he's, he's, he's, DEAD."  
"Harry? I'm right here." Ron said  
"What's going on in here?" Hermione's voice echoed through the boys' dorm. "Ohh, my, what's  
wrong with Harry?"  
"I think he should go to Madame Pomfrey, soon." Ron told Hermione.  
"Madame Pomfrey? But, I will just endanger her more if I do that! I can't do that!" And  
he started rambling again. With that, Hermione put the full body bind on him and made a   
stretcher from thin air, put Harry on it and levitated him to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Who is it?" her tired voice said groggily. As soon as she saw that it was Harry, on a  
stretcher, under the full body bind. "What's he done now?" she asked, a question Hermione  
and Ron had heard too often.  
"Umm, umm, I don't know." Ron said, apparently in shock. Hermione performed the counter-curse,  
and Harry went back to babbling in-coherently.  
"How long has he been like this?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
"Er, maybe for about 10 minutes, 15 at the most." Ron mumbled in reply.  
"Well, I think that he should be fine for now. He'll just have to spend the night in here."  
'Are you sure? What do you think is wrong with him?" Hermione seemed to have found her   
voice.  
"We'll see in the morning, dear," Madame Pomfrey said. "You two go and get some sleep. You'll  
need it. Go on."   
  
Everything went black, and Harry sat up in his bed. He didn't scream this time, because  
he was getting far to familiar with these sorts of things happening. He reached over to  
the table he was keeping his glasses on, picked them up and put them on. There were slivers  
of light coming through the window. He got up and looked out of it. There was beautiful,   
green grass and lots of deer chewing it. He looked up at the sky, and saw a dull grey cloud  
looming over them. This is why there were only slivers of sunlight coming through the   
window.  
  
"Harry? You up yet?" Remus Lupin's voice came through the open door, and Harry turned around.  
"Yes." he replied.  
"About time." Sirius joined in the conversation as well.  
"What do you mean, about time?" Harry asked, feeling slightly confused  
"You've been asleep for about a day," Remus informed him. "Give or take a few hours."  
"Really?"  
"Yes," said Sirius "Hurry up and get ready, we're going to leave for Hogwarts in about an  
hour." and with that, Sirius and Remus left, leaving Harry to get ready.   
  
A good twenty minutes later, Harry went downstairs into the kitchen, dragging his packed  
trunk with him.   
"Took your time." Sirius said. He was the only one in the kitchen.  
"Well, I had to pack!" Harry said defensivly. "Do you know how hard it is to try and cram  
all of my stuff into a trunk?"  
"Well, if you say so," Siruis said back. "Hurry up, Remus had gone to call the night bus."  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry, I havn't quite finished this part yet. I just feel you guys need to have   
some of my brilliance.   
  
I'll try to finish this ASAP.  
  
Mystical Me 


End file.
